


Komu potrzebne ubrania?

by posokowiec



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, LilyMiso, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Lily naprawdę lubi się rozbierać.





	

Najpierw był długi, sięgający podłogi płaszcz. Potem liliowa, flanelowa koszula z falbankami. Podczas finiszu: czarne spodnie w kant. Aż wreszcie opięte, ciemnoszare bokserki.  
I to wszystko wylądowało na sylwetce poirytowanego Misono.  
_Lily..._  
Nie wiedzieć skąd, na oparcie krzesła opadło kilka jasnoróżowych wstęg. Całość mieniła się błyszczącym pyłem, a aura Pożądania emanowała beztroską.  
Szkoda tylko, że jego Eve coraz bardziej łaknął rozlewu krwi.  
Po chwili przydługie blond kosmyki zawirowały w powietrzu, gdy wysoka, subtelnie wyrzeźbiona sylwetka pochyliła się nad siedzeniem Aliceina. Następnie diabelsko długie ręce porwały dziedzica w taneczny wir.  
_Lily!_  
Potem był już tylko śmiech. I stłuczona rzeźba w holu.


End file.
